1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital imaging apparatuses such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera are coming into wide use with the progress in information processing technology. For these digital imaging apparatuses, not only techniques for improving the convenience in taking pictures but also techniques for displaying the taken pictures to a user have been vigorously developed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-22300 discloses an example of a technique for improving the convenience in taking pictures, i.e., a technique for detecting a facial area of a person as a subject, and determining a possibility that a blur may occur in the picture of the person based on variation in the size of the facial area and a moving speed.
Further, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-141297 discloses an example of a technique for displaying the taken pictures to a user. In this technique, thumbnail images relating to an event which the user has experienced are displayed on a display screen, and words generated according to the event are displayed in a speech balloon on an important thumbnail image representing the event.